Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff, otherwise known as the Scarlet Witch, is a former mutant criminal turned hero who fights with the Avengers. Background Wanda's mother was Natalya Maximoff, a powerful witch who also called herself the Scarlet Witch. Wanda's father, meanwhile, was the self-styled Master of Magnetism, Magneto. They didn't stay together long, as Natalya, though she loved Magneto, knew the dark places his path would take him. So when she learned she was pregnant, she left him then, also placing wards on her unborn children so that magic could not trace their lineage. Sadly, she died (presumably) in childbirth, but left the twins with her brother Django and his wife Marya. They raised Wanda and Pietro as if they were their own children, never telling them the truth of their lineage, and they were raised in the ways of the Rom. However, they were also both mutants, as Wanda learned one day as they were in a village, and her mutant powers manifested, her hex powers causing a fire to spontaneously erupt. Chasing her and her brother through the town, the villagers thought she was a witch and tried to murder both of them. However, they were saved by Magneto himself! Magneto offered them a chance to strike back against humanity for trying to oppress them as mutants. Angry and scared, both Wanda and Pietro agreed, joining the Brotherhood of Mutants as valued members. Wanda knew some witchcraft from her family already, and honed her talents as well as her mutant ability to warp probabilities. However, while Wanda was grateful to Magneto for protecting her... she never was happy with what they did. Slowly, she realized that they were looking to dominate humanity, not just protect mutants. At that point, during a fight with the X-Men, she and Pietro changed sides, defecting to the side of the X-Men and swinging the battle in their favor. Though the X-Men offered her a place with them, Wanda felt that her calling was for something else. Of course, in a world that hated and feared mutants, being a wanted mutant criminal was a serious liability... that is, until she received an offer from the Avengers. Join them, and her record would be wiped clean and she could start fresh. Eager to prove herself, she accepted and joined the Avengers. Shortly after joining the Avengers, she was captured by the Agenda and placed into stasis. Though the other Avengers freed her from that grim fate, she decided that what she needed was more training in her witchcraft. She then went off with Agatha Harkness, learning about the ways of Witchcraft from both Agatha and the spirit of her departed mother, Natalya. Now, she's come back to the Avengers to finish what she started. Personality Protective - Wanda, due to her own history of being persecuted both as a mutant and as Romani, is very protective of others. Particularly mutants and children, which is one of the reasons that she originally joined the Brotherhood in the first place. Though it's also the reason why she ended up leaving, as well... Curiosity - As a fledgeling witch learning more about the magick that's in her bloodline, Wanda is very curious... perhaps a little curious, in regards to how magick works. This can often lead to her not destroying something that she should, or giving into the temptation to learn "things man was not meant to know." While she does have a measure of common sense, it can be hard for her to resist the lure for more knowledge. Reserved - Wanda, perhaps because she was on a team of villains with only her brother as a buffer, tends to shy away from larger gatherings and take a 'back seat.' While she can take the initiative, she doesn't enjoy interacting much in large groups or public appearances, preferring instead the company of a few close friends or colleagues that she can trust. Loyalty - Wanda is exceptionally loyal to her friends and family, and it takes a lot to shake that loyalty. Which is probably why she was with the Brotherhood for as long as she was, as she knew she should probably leave, but felt obligated to stay and mitigate the damage they did. Determined - One aspect of witchcraft that few people might realize is the strength of will that it requires, as it is a form of magick. Wanda, in particular, has inherited that will from her mother. Once she has set her mind on a goal, she is going to see it through, though she's not so stubborn as to avoid changing her approach should the initial attempt fail. Empathy - Perhaps because of her study of witchcraft and her own issues with it, Wanda is very empathetic to the plight of others, particularly those that can't defend themselves. She also worries not just about stopping the villain, but helping their victims once the battle is over. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA! - The Avengers travel to Mt. Fuji to stop a brain washing plot of HYDRA against the Avengers. Back-up is there however, and is sorely needed when one of their own betrays them. *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. Player Logs *TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City